Evanescence
by Amnar
Summary: Cloitré dans sa dernière forteresse,  il attend, résiste encore quelques heures, quelques minutes. Juste une dernière fois avant de succomber entièrement.  Alaude/Giotto. OS Spéciale!


**Titre : **Evanescence

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Couple : **Alaude/Giotto

**Rating : **T (et oui...)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages tout droit tirés du manga katekyo Hitman (HOTman holé xD!) Reborn ne sont pas à moi. Y a juste quelques OC qui se baladent mais vous les reconnaitrez vite…

**Béta : **No Beta ! je nage en eaux troubles les gens ! HELPP ! (Excusez-moi d'avance pour les différentes fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper…)

**Racontage de vie :** (Parce que je le vaux bien ! *meurt*)

Je demande juste : « Pourquoi je poste ce truc et aussi quoi de mieux pour un OS d'anniversaire que d'offrir un truc aussi sombre ? »

…

Vous pouvez me tuer… (ah… je l'ai pas déjà fais ?)

Enfin… je dis : Joyeux anniversaire ma fem… **Kitty** ! (*grand sourire innocent* parce que oui, j'étais sérieuse plus haut !)

**Kitty qui est devenue une grande fifille** ! *meurt avant de fuir en courant*

En espérant que cela te plaira (elle me dirait si c'est nul, vous croyez ?) et puis désolée pour ça… Je t'offrirais quelque chose de mieux l'année prochaine, PROMIS ! (surtout que j'ai 12 mois pour finir ton cadeau… ahahahaha…)

Quoi que, peut- être plutôt dans deux ans ! *fuit*

En plus y a même pas de lemon… moi qui croyait que j'allais lâcher que des fics rating « M » XD j'arrive avec mon « T »… encore xD

Bon, bonne lecture… (ahhh ! ;_;')

_Avertissement :_ Bon, je ne dis pas que cette fiction est dans le contexte du manga _Katekyo Hitman Reborn !_ (_KHR_ ou _Reborn !_ pour les intimes ou ceux qui ont la flemme !). Attention ! Déjà que cela parte dans un **Alaude/Giotto** je pense que c'est vachement UA. Et vu mes connaissances limités pour la première génération… En bref, vous n'aurez pas d'information sure ici.

Je vous laisse le choix du contexte. Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas forcement véridique et/ou ne se base pas sur des vérités absolues. Donc voilà, c'est un peu ce qui sort de mon esprit pas franchement bien. Je suis sure que cet idée doit déjà avoir été vu… (Dans le fandom anglais et même peut être ici ?)

Mais j'espère que ca plaira… c'est l'intention qui compte ! …n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**E****vanescence**

- « Giotto... »

Un homme aux cheveux d'un blond, terne sous la pale lueur de l'extérieur qui venait s'échouer sur lui, se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Ses yeux ne semblaient dégager que tristesse et avaient perdu leurs éclats originels. Des yeux fatigués, des yeux accablés par tous ce qu'il avait vu.

- « Est-ce que… ? »

- « Ta famille ne craint plus rien. Je me suis occupée des papiers et du reste. Elles doivent être en route pour le Japon. »

Giotto poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur la nature sauvage, sur les hauts frênes et hêtres qui recouvraient les alentours. Le gardien des nuages ne pouvait voir que le dos droit, résolument tourné. Ses yeux devaient fixer un point lointain au-dessus l'horizon, perdus quelques parts au milieu du ciel au couleur douce et chaleureuse de cette Aube.

La nuit laissant place tout doucement au Jour. Le ciel d'un bleu profond reculait une nouvelle fois devant l'astre qui allait renaître derrière les flots calmes de la mer.

Et Ils ne tarderaient plus.

- « Les quelques personnes encore fidèle au premier Boss Vongola se sont posté au rempart. Le siège va bientôt commencé. Es-tu prêt, Giotto ? »

Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Giotto. Prêt ? il ne le serait jamais.. Pourtant il allait le faire. Quel que soit ce qu'il pensait de tout ceci.

Alaude se rapprocha du jeune homme, du chef des Vongola, à quelques centimètres de lui. Chaque respirations rapprochaient son torse du dos de son ami, allant même jusqu'à le frôler avec légèreté. Il déposa une main avec délicatesse sur la vitre, ombrageant son visage ainsi que celui de Giotto de la lumière coloré qui précédait le soleil. La bague Vongola, dans l'obscurité ne reflétait aucune lumière.

Aucune.

Comme si en quelques sortes, les choses s'étaient déjà terminées.

- « Je leur avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas la peine. De mourir pour moi, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne souffre pas par ma faute. Personne n'aurait dû souffrir. »

- « La loyauté qu'ils éprouvent à ton égard ne leur aurait pas laissé vivre une vie sans souffrir désespérément du moment où il t'aurait laissé et tu le sais. »

Alaude rapprocha imperceptiblement son visage des cheveux blonds. L'odeur de Giotto, sa flagrance l'ancrait à ses côtés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait respiré ce parfum, mais il ne lui semblait pas aussi véritable, aussi présent qu'aujourd'hui. Il ressentait ses choses avec assiduité décuplé par la bataille prochaine. Par la bataille qui serait sans aucun doute la dernière.

- « Lorsque l'aube se lèvera… »

- « N'y pense pas. Oublie » Il attrapa les épaules étroites et retourna le jeune homme vers lui. « Regarde-moi, ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis là. »

Il découvrit des yeux embués par les larmes. C'était une dernière supplique qui lui était uniquement adressé.

Les doigts d'Alaude vinrent attraper la main de Giotto. Le métal des bagues entrèrent en contact dans un tintement qui retentit un instant dans la pièce étroite.

Le Primo s'avança, réduisant le maigre espace qui les séparait. Alaude vint porter la main de Giotto à ses lèvres et le gardien des nuages embrassa avec une infinie douceur la bague froide. Ses yeux bleus planté dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Comme un dernier gage de sa loyauté.

Il le servirait toujours, il serait toujours là. Jusqu'à la fin.

Le Boss de la mafia baissa légèrement la tête, ses cheveux blonds ombrageant un peu plus ses yeux dorés. Sa main, encore emprisonné entre les doigts délicats d'Alaude, se dégagea avec douceur de son emprise. Il la déposa sur le torse de son ami avec délicatesse, cherchant peut être à atteindre son cœur.

« Merci » lui chuchota-t-il.

Giotto déposa son menton sur l'épaule d'Alaude. Alors que sa main libre venait le serrer contre son Boss recherchant un peu plus de sa chaleur.

Un maigre réconfort.

Le Primo tournait le dos au paysage, et pouvait observer les ombres floues se dessiner sur le sol ainsi que la leur au milieu de la lumière pale, entrelacé.

Il ne pensait plus à sa femme.

Ni à son enfant.

Ni aux quatre autres gardiens qui étaient mort pour lui.

Ni à Daemon qui les avait blessés et trahis.

Il n'y avait plus qu'Alaude.

Sa présence qui lui semblait en ce moment même, si tendre, si chaleureuse… Giotto avait la douce impression de ne plus être perdu seul au milieu de la nuit. De ne plus être en train de se noyer dans les ténèbres qu'étaient devenu, non, que sont la solitude.

Juste là, contre lui, contre son être, contre sa chaleur, il se sentait bien.

- « Le jour va bientôt se lever. »

- « Oui… » Giotto avait la gorge noué. Il reprit métrisant les tremblots qui tentaient de déformer sa voix « Mais avant, j'aimerais juste… »

_Pour la première fois de ma vie…._

_Laisse-moi juste…_

Giotto se sépara lentement de son gardien. Fixant ses yeux rappelant le ciel dur et froid d'une journée d'hiver. Imperturbable. Et qui avaient déjà deviné ce qu'il comptait faire. Comme un ultime réconfort…

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent avec une lenteur désespérée. Leurs souffles chauds leurs brulaient tous deux la peau venant se mêler dans l'espace infime qui les séparait encore. Leurs bustes se frôlaient, se touchaient à chacune de leurs respirations, leurs corps entiers se rapprochaient, mus d'un accord tacite, indépendamment de leurs propriétaires.

Et alors que leurs bouches allaient se frôler, Giotto baissa la tête. Les lèvres d'Alaude n'embrassèrent que le front du Primo.

Encore étourdi par la sensation de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, de son propre corps qui avait cherché le sien, de la passion qui l'avait envahi…

Giotto observaient la chemise d'Alaude s'en vraiment la voir, rouge de gêne et d'un autre sentiment qui échauffait encore plus son sang.

Alaude, lui…

N'était pas réellement enchanté par le mouvement de Giotto. Sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'il se penchait sur le blond.

Il vint attraper le menton de son vis-à-vis avec une certaine brutalité. Il voulait le voir, il voulait que Giotto le regarde.

Et il voulait sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il les scella en un baiser. L'envie étant plus forte que tout.

Et n'étais ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu de lui ?

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps fin du Primo, le poussant contre la fenêtre close. Alaude voulait plus. Il approfondit le baiser, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement, caressant leurs sœurs avec sensualité et ferveur.

Ce fut avec étonnement, qu'il sentit la bouche de Giotto s'entrouvrirent légèrement et une langue timide rejoindre la sienne.

Alaude fut amusé par la réaction de son Boss, alors que sa main venait caresser avec douceur la joue chaude de Giotto. Contrastant étonnamment avec la brutalité qu'il avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt.

Ils finirent par séparer leurs lèvres. Le souffle encore court, les doigts d'Alaude toujours à leur place sur le visage de Giotto. Celui-ci, baissait encore les yeux, n'osant pas ou ne voulant pas croiser le regard de son gardien.

La main vint dégager quelques mèches d'une dorée remarquable grâce au soleil qui dardait ses doux rayons sur eux.

L'astre venait de se lever.

- « Giotto… »

Le blond releva la tête vers lui et Alaude ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. L'aurore qui l'éclairait rendait le tableau un peu plus merveilleux. Avant l'enfer, il pouvait au moins profiter de cet instant d'accalmie.

- « C'est l'heure. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la vitre, observant l'astre encore orange qui montait dans le ciel.

Le siège allait débuter.

Le soleil s'était couché. Le crépuscule s'étalait au-dessus d'eux. Colorant les cieux d'un beau bleu dégradé allant vers l'orangé.

Giotto ne savait même pas comment ils avaient pu résister ainsi.

Il y avait eu des pertes. En une seule journée les dégâts avaient été immenses. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il en était pour leurs « ennemis ». Pour la seconde Génération Vongola qui avait de puissants associés, ce n'était pas un problème, un ou deux en moins… qu'est ce que c'était pour leur armée ?

Mais pour eux, la perte de deux de leurs plus puissants alliés avaient été brutale. Et Giotto avait dû voir ces plus proches amis mourir pour lui.

Mourir pour lui en laissant leur femme, leurs enfants, leurs familles, ou leurs amis derrière eux. Et tout cela n'était que de sa faute.

On pouvait apercevoir une forme voutée qui creusait au milieu de la petite cour du château. Encore préservé par les attaques ennemies, intact. Une allée de pommier menait à l'entrée principale, une pelouse grasse avait poussé au sol grâce au bon soin des anciens serviteurs qu'il avait essayé de faire évacuer sans encombre avant que la bataille ne débute.

Dans le coin Est de la cour, c'était épuisé et sale que Giotto creusait une tombe pour ses deux amis qui étaient morts pour lui. Son torse nu étaient couvert de sueur fraiche et de blessures bénignes encore ressentes. Un bandage couvrait son épaule gauche qui le lançait terriblement. Son haut blanc légèrement gris à cause de la poussière et de la crasse avait été attaché grossièrement autour de ses hanches. Ah, il était loin le fière Primo Vongola, dans son habit d'apparat magnifique…

- « Monsieur ? »

Un jeune homme qui paraissait être d'une vingtaine d'année aux yeux bleues et aux cheveux auburn s'approcha de lui. Le jeune homme blond se releva légèrement, un sourire crispé vint étiré son visage lorsqu'il aperçut l'un des Boss de la Mafia qui avait décidé de le suivre.

- « Ne m'appelle pas « Monsieur »… Giotto suffit. »

- « Non, non… » il agita la main devant lui avec un sourire « Nous ne sommes pas au même rang. je vous admire trop pour vous appeler par votre prénom... »

Giotto ne répondit rien, la culpabilité pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Cet homme lui rappella les vies qui étaient ici pour lui.

Il se remit à creuser. Des cloques commençaient déjà à se former sur la paume de sa main à cause du manche en bois qui frottait sur sa peau fragile.

Giotto ne remarqua pas directement mais, il entendit le bruit distinct d'une pelle s'enfonçant dans le sol.

Il releva avec un léger étonnement les yeux vers le Cavalone, étonné mais aussi très touché par l'attention. Puis il ne tarda pas à reprendre lui aussi sa pelle et de se remettre à creuser.

Après avoir terminé les deux tombes, ils vinrent attraper avec respect le linceul qui emprisonnait les hommes qui étaient morts. Deux de ses amis. Des personnes chères… Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu offrir une sépulture descente pour G et Asari qui s'étaient tous deux battu pour lui... Il n'avait même pas pu voir leurs corps…

Ils rebouchèrent les trous en silence avant d'observer le travail fait. Deux croix surmontaient les tombes leurs noms étaient gravés grossièrement sur le bois.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le Cavalone prit enfin la parole :

- « Vous êtes chrétien ? »

- « Non, je ne le suis pas… ce sont eux qui l'étaient. Alors je prie leur dieu de les prendre avec lui et de les emmener au paradis. »

A nouveau, le silence ce fit. Giotto frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus. Il s'appuya légèrement sur le pommeau de sa pelle tout en réfléchissant, préoccupé par l'arrêt brutal des attaques ennemies.

Il préparait surement quelque chose… A moins qu'ils n'aient eux aussi décidés d'enterrer les corps ?

- « Primo... »

Giotto se tourna vers Alaude et lui sourit. Il était heureux qu'il soit encore là avec lui. Surtout qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de lui.

- « Les personnes influentes ont été réuni. Elles n'attendent plus que vous. »

- « Merci encore, Alaude.»

Le gardien ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer sans émotion apparente son Boss. Celui-ci fit un léger signe d'adieu au jeune Cavalone qui l'avait aidé et le remercia.

Beaucoup lui avait reproché de passé son temps à essayer de donner des sépultures descentes à ses amis au lieu d'essayer de trouver une stratégie pour vaincre ses ennemis.

Même si Giotto voyait dans leur regard qu'ils avaient très bien compris que ce serait la fin. Il poussa un léger soupir. Alaude qui était près de lui, lui jeta un regard avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à la chambre de Giotto.

Après s'être rapidement nettoyé et habillé convenablement, les deux Vongola redescendirent dans la salle de réunion. Le Boss Cavalone, Le Boss Bertesco ainsi que deux des représentants des familles des parrains qui avait été tué (et qui prendrait surement leur titre) l'observait arrivé en silence.

- « pardonnez-moi pour le retard. »

- « Ce n'est rien. Tous ici peuvent comprendre. »

- « merci. » Il s'installa à la table, Alaude, se contentant de l'assister en restant debout dérrière lui. Il observait chaque personne présente avec son regard glaciale « A présent, j'aimerais que…

- « Nous allons quitter le château. »

L'un des deux représentants avait coupé Giotto. Ses yeux verts observant le blond avec détermination.

Bien sur, rester ici et se battre n'était pas la meilleur chose, ni pour les quelques membres de sa famille qui avait suivit leur chef à présent décédé, ni pour les membres qui se trouvait à l'extérieur en quête de nouvelle.

- « Le Boss ne s'est pas préoccupé une seconde de l'avenir de la famille. Il vous aimait profondément et il est mort. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive pour le reste des personnes qui sont ici. »

Giotto fut parcouru d'un léger frisson lorsqu'il entendit ca alors que ca gorge se nouait. Alaude scruta un instant le deuxième représentant. Avec une haine particulière envers cette homme qui s'était vu –lui et sa famille- accordé la protection du Primo alors qu'au début il n'avait rien qu'une bande de voyou de bas étage.

- « Je suis désolé. Si vous voulez vous retirer je ne vous retiendrais pas. Vos deux boss étaient des personnes importantes et que j'appréciais beaucoup. La peine que je ressens est indescriptible. »

Un léger silence prit place. Les deux futurs Boss ne seraient jamais aussi attristé que Giotto par rapport à la perte de leur propre Parrain. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était une occasion en or pour reprendre le flambeau et diriger la famille à leur place. C'était ca qui était le plus horrible…

- « Je vais aussi me retirer » Cette fois ci, ce fut le Boss de la famille Cavalone qui s'était exprimé « Je ne veux pas me sacrifier pour quelque chose de perdu d'avance. Je suis désolé Giotto mais je tiens à mon statut et à ma famille. »

- « Je reste jusqu'à la fin » le boss Bertesco avait dit cela avec colère « Je comprends peut être pour les deux qui ont perdu leur Parrain, mais toi, Cavalone, tu t'étais engagé. Tu changes d'avis après seulement une petite journée ? T'es choix sont-ils tellement pris à la légère ? Tu devais t'attendre à l'éventualité d'une défaite en restant avec les Vongola. »

- « Les Vongola sont à nos portes et ce sont contre eux que nous nous battons, nous… »

- « Insinues tu que Giotto et moi-même sont aussi Vongola que toi, tu l'es ? »

La voix sèche d'Alaude résonna dans la pièce. Ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Cavalone, semblant aussi dure que de la glace. Ses mots avaient coupé net le dialogue.

Ces personnes se montraient arrogantes et grossières. Il ne supportait pas de les voir parler d'eux ainsi. Giotto avait construit les Vongola et il s'était fait « voler » son organisation par ce type qui s'était auto-proclamé « Secundo » et avait été suivit par la quasi-totalité de l'organisation Vongola.

Le Cavalone intimidé par la voix terrible du jeune homme reprit, mal-à-l'aise :

- « Je… Non.. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que… Vous avez fait votre temps alors c'est normal que… »

- « C'est normal que des personnes soit tué pour ca ? » Giotto fixa l'homme avec colère « Non, moi je ne trouve pas ca normal. C'est pour ca que je vous invite tous » il jeta un coup d'œil au Boss Bertesco avant de se retourner vers les autres « … à partir. Je ne retiendrais personne. Je sais que cette bataille est déjà terminée depuis longtemps. »

Giotto se releva mettant fin à l'entrevue, Alaude se plaça immédiatement à ses côtés. Mais apparemment, ils n'avaient pas fini.

- « Nous… la deuxième génération Vongola nous a envoyé une lettre que l'un de mes subordonnés à reçu. La lettre dit » il déplia le papier officiel, animé par la flamme de la colère du secundo « …que ceux qui se joignent à eux pendant la première partie de la nuit se verront épargnés. Apparemment, le Secundo arrivera avant l'aube avec les gardiens pour écraser définitivement cette « résistance » futile. Je ne tiens pas à avoir à subir sa colère. Alors je compte accepter son offre.»

- « Il est déjà bien généreux de ne pas nous tailler en pièce pour l'avoir trahi… je me retirerais donc aussi. »

- « je… » le Parrain des Cavalone fixa Giotto avec peine « Je vais le faire aussi. Désolé Giotto mais… »

- « Soit. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher alors. Les portes s'ouvriront. »

Les hommes hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent. Allant surement prévenir leur troupe. Seul resta à sa place Bertesco qui s'était levé mais continuait à fixer Giotto, fidèle.

- « Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez aussi. »

- « Je refuse. Si vous n'y allez pas je n'y irais pas non plus. Surtout que je n'ai pas d'excuse vis-à-vis de ma famille puisqu'elle m'a déjà renié. Et les quelques membres qui me sont dévoués et qui sont ici en connaissance de cause avec moi vous serviront jusqu'à la fin. »

Giotto observa fatigué son ami qui l'avait soutenu et aidé pendant son ascension dans la Mafia. Il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça, lui non plus. Pourtant il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l'abandonner. Il lui était reconnaissant d'abandonner sa vie pour lui. Quel égoïste.

- « Merci »

Il avait la gorge noué. Son ami lui sourit et il ne put lui rendre que la grimace d'un sourire. Il aurait voulu hurler tellement son désarroi était grand.

- « Je vais ouvrir les portes à ses rats. Va te reposer, Giotto. »

- « Quoi ? Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? Après ce que Vongola a fait pour nous tous, vous… »

Le petit Cavalone auburn observait avec colère les quelques membres de sa famille réunit. Tous étaient unanimes après le discours du Boss.

- « Fais ce qui te plait. Si tu veux mourir ici c'est ton choix. »

- « Malgré tous le respect que je porte au Primo, à quoi bon mourir alors que nous avons fait tous ce chemin ? Ce serait anéantir notre ascension dans la Mafia. Ce sera comme si tous ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait servi à rien. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Ses yeux se baissèrent au sol avant de se relever vers les autres membres.

- « Décide-toi vite, petit. Nous nous rendons dans la cours et lorsque tu auras franchi la porte, tu ne pourras plus retourner en arrière. »

Les autres membres s'en allèrent, préparant leurs affaires pour sortir de cet enfer. Le laissant seul. Seul pour réfléchir de ce qu'il devait faire.

Si il restait ici, il... mourrait ?

La vérité ne le frappa qu'en cet instant précis et c'est titubant qu'il vint prendre appui contre un mur.

Deux voies s'offraient à lui. Deux voix qu'il ne voulait pas parcourir mais pourtant elles s'imposèrent elles-mêmes à lui.

Suivre celui qu'il admirait et mourir pour lui

Ou continuer de vivre en trahissant ses propres convictions ?

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il ne voulait pas…

Alaude s'approcha de Giotto qui était dos à lui, installé sur le matelas de son grand lit baldaquin aux couleurs crème. Le gardien s'avança lentement, sans aucun bruit. Quelques cheveux d'une couleur or légèrement tintée de cuivre tombaient sur la nuque du Primo. Le gardien pouvait deviner sans peine sous la chemise blanche, les omoplates légèrement saillantes, les muscles de son dos qui ressortait avec finesse ainsi que les deux fossettes qui se dessinaient avec générosité juste au niveau de la cambrure ses hanches.

Il semblait observer la lune presque pleine qui continuait sa course, baignant de lumière les alentours ainsi que la petite pièce. D'une lumière pale et blafarde bien plus lumineuse que la flamme de la bougie. Le ciel était dégagé et ils pouvaient apercevoir des myriades d'étoiles.

Et si on descendait dans la cour pour observer le ciel, ils auraient surement pu contempler la voie lactée.

Alaude s'approcha de la lumière de la bougie et la souffla. Le léger bruit détourna Giotto de sa contemplation pensive. Il observa avec étonnement son gardien qu'il n'avait pas entendu rentrer avant de se remettre à observer le paysage.

- « La lune vient à peine de se lever… nous avons du temps avant l'attaque… »

- « Oui » Alaude s'approcha de Giotto et s'assit à ses côtés, sa tête toujours tourné vers lui « Les autres sont en train de déserter les lieux. »

- « Ne soit pas si borné. Il faut les comprendre. »

- « je ne veux pas comprendre ce genre d'individu et même si j'essayais je n'y arriverais pas. »

Giotto jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et gardien. Il avait bien vu qu'Alaude s'était fait violence pour ne pas attaquer les représentants de chaque famille… Il avait bien fait. Cela aurait été à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait voulu et en plus sous la colère, les membres de la famille auraient pu ouvrir les portes aux ennemis.

Ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs, c'était que le Secundo n'avait pas eu l'air de leur proposer de marché stipulant de lui donner sa tête en échange de quelconques titre. Soit il voulait mettre fin à sa vie lui-même soit…

- « Giotto. »

- « Pardon Alaude. Je me suis égaré. »

- « Que comptes- tu faire alors ? »

- « … tu sais que je préfèrerais me rendre plutôt que de vous faire subir ca mais… »

- « Non. Cela reviendrait au même tu le sais et Bertesco est catégorique lui aussi. Je préfère mourir en combattant, la tête haute, comme les autres, plutôt que de t'abandonner à ce type. »

- « Je sais… tu en as déjà parlé. Mais cela va être une véritable boucherie. »

- « Nous avons choisis notre destin. »

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Giotto alors qu'il se détournait de son gardien. La lumière de l'astre faisait ressortir la tristesse que portaient les yeux du Primo. Il passa une main sur son visage, avant de reprendre :

- « J'imagine qu'il faut que je m'y fasse, à ca… Je ne serais même pas étonné de voir Knuckle arrivé avec son enthousiasme habituel ou de découvrir Lampo au détour d'un couloir… G et Usugiri qui reviendraient de leur mission sain et sauf et Dae

- « Ne prononce pas son nom. « CA » ne mérite même pas de franchir tes lèvres. Il t'a trahi c'est à cause de lui que Knuckle Lampo, G et Usugiri sont mort. C'est à cause de lui que tu as dû être séparé de ta famille. C'est à cause de lui si nous sommes ici, dans cette situation. Alors j'espère que ce pleutre se retrouvera devant moi car je me ferais un plaisir de l'écorcher vif jusqu'à ce que la terre soit imbibée de son sang. »

- « Alaude… Il pense que l'organisation est plus importante que tout, il croit avoir agis pour le mieux. »

- « Alors qu'à la base même, cette organisation a été créé pour aider les personnes dans le besoin et se basait sur l'entre-aide ? En faisant ce qu'il a fait, en nous trahissant il a totalement détruit l'esprit que nous avions, non, que tu avais instauré depuis le début et qui faisait des Vongola une organisation mafieuse unique. »

Giotto se retourna vers son gardien en silence. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Alaude avait raison en un sens, mais il ne pouvait pas se dire que Daemon avait fait cela dans le but de les blesser ou par simple intérêt personnel… Il…

Giotto laissa un soupir fatigué quitter ses lèvres. Même si Daemon était la « cause » de cette situation il n'arrivait pas à lui porter la même haine, le même ressentiment que lui vouait Alaude. Le Primo ne se demandait pas vraiment pourquoi… c'était ainsi, c'est tout. Bien sur il s'était senti trahit, blessé et il n'allait pas se voiler la face, il lui faudrait du temps pour le pardonner complètement mais…

Giotto déposa une main sur la cuisse de son ami, se voulant apaisant. Alaude attrapa la main blessé, la serrant entre ses doigts froids

Le Vongola ne sursauta même pas au contact tellement cela lui paraissait naturel et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Leurs yeux ne se cherchèrent pas, ils étaient plutôt fixé sur la lune qui continuait son ascension un peu plus haut. Son ascension qui annoncerait leur séparation à tous deux.

Ils ne dirent rien, restèrent ainsi, silencieux.

Chacun pouvait sentir le corps de l'autre sur son flanc, la chaleur qu'ils partageaient une dernière fois…

Et sous la lune blafarde et indifférente, brillaient faiblement mais avec une douceur infinie les deux anneaux Vongola.

- « … TSUNABRUTI ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir !»

Tsuna sursauta alors qu'il se prenait le poing de son tuteur à l'arrière du crâne. Il gémit avant de frotter la légère bosse qui commençait déjà à apparaitre.

Reborn se tenait devant lui et il eut l'impression que le tueur à gage le plus puissant du monde mafieux (et du monde tout court en fait…) allait le tuer rien qu'avec son regard.

- « J'espère que tu as bien appris ta leçon particulière d'histoire. »

- « L'histoire de la mafia ? »

Tsuna se releva et bailla longuement avant de feuilleté les pages.

- « Contrôle dans un quart d'heure. »

- « Attends quoi ? Mais tu as dit que… »

- « Si tu as trouvé le temps dormir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te laisser plus longtemps. On devrait même le faire là immédiatement ! »

- « Hii ! »

Tsuna se mit à feuilleter ses leçons avec ardeur, essayant d'emmagasiner le plus d'information possible. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une date, butant sur quelques mots étrangement familiers…

- « La famille de Dino nous a fait la guerre ? »

- « C'était il y a très longtemps… Les Cavalone ont été particulièrement agressif envers les Vongola peu après l'avènement du Secundo et cela jusqu'à l'arrivée du cinquième Boss. C'est-à-dire deux cents ans après la mort du Primo. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Reborn hésita un instant avant de répondre à la question de son élève.

- « Le primo a été trahi par le chef Cavalone de l'époque. Un jeune du nom d'Aderito a été révolté ou est devenu fou et s'est emparé de la famille en faisant tuer tous ceux qui se dressait sur son chemin. Il a juré alors que les Cavalone ne seraient plus jamais les alliés des Vongola. Et il a déclaré la guerre au Secundo… Mais Aderito avait beau dire après une boucherie pareille, sa famille devait être incroyablement affaibli et n'a pas pu pouvoir nous attaquer avant un moment… Mais rien n'est sure, les données relatif à ce temps sont très vagues et très rare. »

- « C'est étrange… Cavalone l'a trahit ? Mais pourquoi? »

- « On ne sait pas… C'était un peu avant qu'il ne parte au japon d'après ce que les documents du Secundo disent. D'ailleurs ce fut en même temps qu'une autre famille allié des Vongola fut exilé sur une ile par le Secundo, sans aucun motif apparent… »

Les deux hommes restèrent étrangement silencieux. C'était un passé vraiment énigmatique et très sombre. Le nombre d'ouvrage parlant de la mafia à cette époque se comptait sur une main.

Reborn se retourna vers son élève. Seul le froissement des feuilles continuaient à se faire entendre dans la pièce. Tsuna observait avec une attention particulière ses fiches.

Le contrôle commencerait dans une dizaine de minutes maintenant.

Tsuna bailla longuement et frotta ses yeux légèrement humide à cause de son assoupissement…

Bizarrement il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de ce qu'il avait rêvé. C'était étrange… Il restait tout de même au fond de lui un sentiment particulier, une image fugace, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler ou à mettre la main dessus.

- « Il n'empêche… quel drôle de rêve. »

Reborn qui attendait à la fenêtre se retourna vers son élève en haussant un sourcil. Seul un murmure était parvenu à son oreille.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Non… ce n'est rien. »

- « Tu n'as plus que 4 minutes et 5 secondes pour réviser. Alors au lieu de bavasser seul, tu devrais te concentrer. Plus que 3 minutes 58, 57...»

Le cœur de Tsuna fit une embardée alors qu'il essayait de ne pas se concentrer sur les secondes qui s'écoulaient ainsi que sur le sourire effrayant de son professeur…

Mais curieusement, un calme nouveau l'emplit. La chaleur de sa bague qui entourait son doigt le rassurait étrangement et il sentit une certaine plénitude se rependre en lui.

- « Oh et si tu rates ce contrôle rapide, tu auras un entrainement spécial avec Hibari. On va voir si tu arrives à te défendre sans utiliser ta dernière volonté ! »

Tsuna se releva vers son tuteur en poussant des cris de protestation. Reborn sourit avant de montrer l'horloge du doigt qui était installé au-dessus du bureau. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa complètement avant de se rassoir et de s'affairer sur ces notes, ses mains enserrant sa tête en essayant de mémoriser ce qu'il pouvait….

Et sur l'un de ses longs doigts fin, la bague Vongola sous les rayons faible du soleil de ce _11 Septembre_, avait la couleur limpide et chaleureuse d'un ciel bleu d'été à peine troublée par quelques nuages passagers.

**Fin**

Voilà !

Pour ceux qui sont arrivés ici, je vous remercie vraiment et puis, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ca trop long, trop guimauveux ou quoi que ce soit… Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu laisser et je vous remercie encore !

Et j'espère vraiment que ca aura plu à Kitty…

P.S. : Sinon… j'ai vu que quelques personnes mettaient encore « Undisclosed Desire » (mon autre fic) en « Story Alert » et Aphi aurait aimé que cela ne s'arrête pas là. DONC, peut être que j'envisagerais une suite mais... vous ne l'aurez pas avant longtemps...

Bref, bonne journée/soirée à toutes (tous ?) et peut être à une prochaine fois.


End file.
